


Полчаса

by KisVani, MasterIota



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Better Call Saul Fusion, F/F, First Meetings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Они знакомятся, когда застревают лифте.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 7





	Полчаса

Они знакомятся, когда застревают лифте.

Чарли прижимает папки с десятком дел к груди и с полустоном сползает на пол. Вагата Мартинес — помощник окружного прокурора с завораживающе темными глазами и строгим платиновым пучком, — смотрит на нее с легким осуждением. 

Вагате двадцать семь. Она закончила юридический колледж где-то в Нью-Мехико, а потом переехала в Пентаграмм-Сити. Говорят, в прокуратуру ее взяли по чьей-то рекомендации, но это, наверное, неправда. 

Вагата не похожа на человека, который будет пользоваться знакомствами или рекомендациями. Она похожа на богиню правосудия, и Чарли это очень нравится — настолько, что желание распустить этот строгий пучок и задрать белое платье, застегнутое на все пуговицы, отходит на второй план.

Чарли смотрит на нее снизу вверх, улыбается уголками рта и думает: охрана подкуплена, у них с Вагатой есть полчаса. В этот момент Вагата опускает телефон. Вздыхает, сдувая со лба длинную прядь, — а потом вдруг смотрит на Чарли и спрашивает:

— Шарлотта Магне, верно? 

Чарли машинально кивает и поправляет:

— Чарли.

Она запоздало думает, что это можно счесть фамильярностью, но сдерживается и не принимается объяснять, что не любит своё полное имя. «Шарлотта» звучит слишком мягко и уязвимо.

Чарли ждет привычных вопросов: «Та самая Магне?» и «Что ты здесь забыла?», завернутого в какую-нибудь вежливую обертку. Людям кажется странным, что наследница самой богатой семьи в их городе — а то и штате — выбрала карьеру общественного защитника.

Вместо этого Вагата говорит:

— Я была на процессе по делу Энтони Дженовезе. Отличная работа.

Чарли усмехается, но не от слов Вагаты, а оттого, что какое-то мгновение не могла поняла, о ком речь. Энджел Даст настолько сросся со своим псевдонимом, что она вкладывала в его дело красный стикер с именем и фамилией, чтобы не оговориться.

Вагата молчит и Чарли спрашивает, чувствуя неловкую паузу:

— Но?

Взгляд Вагаты — прямой и немного виноватый.

— Но я не думаю, что он заслуживает шанса, который ты для него выбила.

Чарли не в первый раз говорят об этом, но в чем-то Вагата первая — она первая, кто говорит это без осуждения, и поэтому Чарли вытягивается, как струна, и ловит ее темный взгляд.

— Все заслуживают шанса.

Вагата вздрагивает, и Чарли, чувствуя брешь в ее броне, добавляет:

— Разве нет?

Вагата снова отводит взгляд. Издает странный тихий смешок. «Отчаянный», — думает Чарли. А еще о том, что, кажется, нашла не просто брешь, а кровоточащую рану. Плечи Вагаты, скованные темным пиджаком, едва заметно вздрагивают. Чарли хочет спросить, все ли в порядке, но Вагата справляется с минутной вспышкой и возвращает уверенность.

— Вагата Мартинес, — говорит она, протягивая руку. — Можно Вэгги.

— Очень приятно, — искренне кивает Чарли.

Ладонь Вагаты — Вэгги, думает Чарли, — жесткая и горячая. Она легко ставит Чарли на ноги, помогает ей подобрать с пола выскользнувшие из рук папки и чуть заметно улыбается в ответ на ее широкую ухмылку. 

Когда их полчаса заканчиваются, Чарли больше не думает, что она похожа на богиню.

Вэгги намного лучше.


End file.
